Una y otra vez
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: La vida está compuesta por situaciones perfectas que te incitan a recrear esos momentos... aun cuando sus decisiones los separaron y los años transcurrieron, el destino insiste en que deben volver a vivir una y otra vez. #AoKiMonth2018 #Día01 #DesbloqueandoSentimientos


**N/A:** Hola mis queridos AoKiLovers~

Y heme aquí, después de tanto tiempo en hiatus, volviendo al fandom que amo tanto con una de mis OTP's del alma. Espero disfruten la lectura. Agradecimientos a mi estimada y muy querida Nayen Lemunantu, quien diseñó la portada del fic, ¡mil gracias, me encantó!

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Dedicatorias:** A mi pareja, quién siempre me apoya en mis locuras... y esta no es la excepción.

 _"El siguiente fanfic forma parte del "AoKiMonth2018" organizado por el grupo AoKiLovers~ en Facebook"._

* * *

 **UNA Y OTRA VEZ**

.

Desbloqueando sentimientos

– **I** **–**

El sonido del solo de guitarra de la canción que escuchaba en ese momento lo despertó de su sueño en el instante justo antes de la parada oficial del autobús en el que viajaba; se bajó lo más pronto posible para no hacer esperar al chófer de continuar con su camino, por lo que no lo previno y gotas de agua cayeron sobre su nariz forzándolo a cubrirse la cabeza con un gorro antes de que sus audífonos se mojaran. No estaba en el pronóstico que llovería, por lo que salió de su departamento sólo con el suéter que llevaba puesto, unos jeans rotos, las botas que su abuela le había regalado la navidad pasada y la mochila dónde carga sus cosas; chasqueó la lengua debido al fastidio que sentía; el sonido de su canción opacaba la lluvia golpeando con la acera, por lo que evitaba sentir y pensar en aquello que le dolía en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Odiaba la lluvia.

Pero no porque le molestara la melodía que formaba el agua al chocar con diversos objetos, o cuando se mojaba su cabello y las gotas escurrían por toda su cabeza y rostro hasta perderse en el cuello, o porque el aroma a tierra húmeda se volvía refrescante para un día estresante... al contrario, todo aquello le relajaba de formas únicas, tanto que cuando era niño buscaba escabullirse del cuidado de sus padres para brincar en los charcos del jardín que se formaban en un día de lluvia.

Odiaba la lluvia porque le recuerda a _él_.

Kise sacó su celular para apagar el reproductor de música, ya que optó por pasar el mal rato en una cafetería que visualizó en su intento por distraerse del camino por el que sus pensamientos se dirigían. Revisó su reloj de muñeca y este marcaba quince minutos antes de las tres, por lo que era tarde y seguramente la sesión en el parque se había suspendido.

Corrió lo más rápido que se le era permitido para no molestar a los demás transeúntes, esquivando casi con maestría los charcos formados hasta llegar a la pequeña entrada del local, se sacudió y limpió apropiadamente sus botas antes de entrar. No era amplio el lugar, pero si lo suficientemente acogedor para visualizar un par de mesas disponibles a pesar del clima; la decoración era sencilla con libreros incrustados en las paredes y estos repletos de libros que seguramente prestaban durante tu estancia en el lugar, echó un vistazo al menú que estaba en una pizarra cerca del techo y la especialidad le llamó completamente la atención recordándole que no había almorzado antes de salir de su casa.

—Bienvenido, ¿mesa para uno? —Le preguntó una joven de no más de veinte años quien lo recibía con una sonrisa tan amplia que contrastaba demasiado con la lluvia que se anunciaba afuera.

—Si, gracias —respondió regalando el mismo gesto en el proceso. Bueno, después de todo ella no sabía las tribulaciones que pasaban por su mente.

—De este lado, por favor. —Kise sólo la siguió por el camino indicado hasta llegar a una mesa que tenía a su costado la ventana, por lo que podía observar claramente el objeto de sus predicaciones. Suspiró hondo, lo que llamó la atención de la mesera—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—No, nada importante.

Kise volvió a sonreír y se sentó en una silla, dejando en otra disponible su mochila. Revisó la carta que le había dejado, pero sólo fue para confirmar que quería el postre del menú especial y volvió a observar la ventana, las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban magistralmente por el cristal; apoyó su frente y el vidrio se empañó de forma rápida se despegó y recargó su dedo para limpiarlo, pero en su lugar, hacía garabatos con la intención de distraerse de su mala suerte.

Entra a la cafetería para no ver lluvia y justo eso es lo que le dan, una vista en primera fila.

—¿Desea ordenar algo? —La voz de la mesera lo interrumpió, agradeciendo que eso sucediera. Kise se percató de un detalle importante, ya que retiró la corbata y desabotonó los primeros botones para lucir su prominente busto; de igual forma, analizó la situación y se dio cuenta que estaban filtrando con él.

Sonrió por el ego ya que, aun cuando tenía más de treinta años, seguía luciendo joven.

—Una rebanada de pay de limón y un té de jazmín. —Pero no por ello quería ilusionar a la chica, por lo que contestó rápido regresando su vista a la ventana.

La joven anotó su orden en una libreta y se retiró del lugar chasqueando la lengua. Tal parece que él y su apática actitud hacia los coqueteos y relaciones sentimentales de pareja alejó de manera súbita su intento por entablar una conversación más allá de la atención a un cliente.

En realidad, trataba de pensar más en todos los pendientes que tenía que en el hecho de recordar aquello que por tantos años no ha logrado sacar de su ser... sin duda, días cómo esos, remembraban desde sus entrañas aquel tiempo maravilloso. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, y no sólo por el aire frío que se colaba cada vez que alguien abría la ventana, si no por las cosas que emergían desde las profundidades de su mente.

 _Una mirada_ , de aquellas que te congelan los pensamientos.

 _Una caricia_ , dónde sientes que la piel estorba para poder tocar el alma de la otra persona.

 _Un beso_ , como esos que caían estrellas alrededor de él.

 _Una promesa_ , que llegó sin buscarla, pero sintiendo que era todo lo que necesitaba.

 _Un adiós unilateral_... que dolía como mil cuchillos enterrados en sus entrañas.

 _Él_ representaba todo lo más inefable en el mundo; _él_ era la persona con quien quería compartirse durante su existencia, el mejor socio para pasar lo que todos llamaban vida. Lo sabía, se negaba por completo a olvidarlo no porque no pudiese, sino porque no quería hacerlo; su recuerdo le daba la voluntad para continuar ya que, de morir, no podría volver a verlo...

Al menos en su pensamiento.

Tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo en su garganta; tenía mucho tiempo que _él_ no aparecía en su vida de manera tan obsesiva como ese día, repitiendo en su mente la imagen nítida de la última vez que lo vio en persona. Claro que confesaba, lo había vuelto a observar en fotografías, era reconocido en su área profesional después de todo, pero nada de eso superaba el furor en su sangre de lo real que alguna vez tuvo entre sus brazos.

Continuó con lo que él llamaba vida; tenía un trabajo que le apasionaba y era bien remunerado, un departamento lo suficientemente amplio para él y su mascota, salía a correr regularmente por las noches para despejarse de sus insomnios, comía lo que le gustaba, salía con sus amigos sin rendir cuentas, pasaba las festividades navideñas con sus padres y las familias de sus hermanas... cualquiera que lo conocía un poco, aseguraba que tenía todo lo que la mayoría aspira.

Sin embargo, la presencia de _él_ siempre estuvo presente, la mayoría de sus acciones o pensamientos se dirigían hacia esa persona... ¡Incluso sus pies lo traicionaron una vez! Ya que en un arranque de emociones hace un par de años, tomó un camión a su ciudad natal, Nagoya, con la esperanza de plantarse frente a él y decirle que se había equivocado; pero se arrepintió a medio camino y cuando arribó a la central, tomó el autobús de regreso a Tokio.

No quería ponerse mucho a reflexionar si después de todos estos años esa era la vida que quería tener. En el trabajo y lo que comprendían sus círculos sociales, era miel sobre hojuelas; pero el tema del amor era otro cantar.

El aroma a café expreso llamó su atención al presente, a aquella realidad que tanto amaba y detestaba al mismo tiempo lo suficiente para dar unas palmadas en sus mejillas y regresar de sus cavilaciones.

—Lamento mucho la espera, era cambio de turno.

Una voz, ahora varonil, fue la que hizo despegar su vista de la ventana, y justo lo que iba a decir, murió en su boca, pues lo que sus ojos le mostraban era sumamente imposible; pensaba que todo se trataba de una mala jugada de su mente y que sus recuerdos dieron un gran salto para convertirse en una alucinación perfecta... realmente llegó a pensar que tenía serios problemas mentales desatados de su frustración adolescente que habían resultado en eso.

Estaba viendo a Aomine Daiki.

A _su Aominecchi_.

La estatura era igual, el cabello azul caía sobre su frente y orejas por el largo que tenía, los mismos ojos penetrantes con el color del mar por la noche que se sintió ahogándose poco a poco en ellos, la nariz gruesa y respingada del final; lo vio dejar la tetera delante de él junto con el postre que encargó, pero eso pasó a segundo plano cuando se enfocó en sus manos, el mismo grosor y largo... eran idénticas a las que un día le acariciaron.

Sintió ganas de correr, de huir... de alejarse de la mala broma del destino, quien le presentaba aquello que tanto ansiaba que pasara y a su vez, lo que deseaba que jamás llegara. La respiración se volvió frenética y sentía como el sudor corría detrás en su nuca y en las palmas de sus manos.

—¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Quiere que llame a un doctor?

Nuevamente, la voz del joven lo trajo por un instante a la realidad; no quería levantar la vista nuevamente, pero se obligó a hacerlo para jactarse de que aquello no era cierto, su mente aún se dividía entre sus deseos más profundos y la escasa posibilidad de encontrarlo nuevamente... pero le bastó una mirada para lograrlo.

La piel del chico era apiñonada, casi llegaba a un color bronceado por el sol de una tarde de verano... distaba de forma abismal sobre la piel canela que tanto quería volver a tocar. Tardó en relajarse, le costó mucha respiración y pensar en más cosas, como lo que le daría de comer a su mascota una vez que llegara a casa y de lavar los trastos que dejó en la tarja, sacar la ropa de la lavadora y colgarla para que estuviera lista para el día de mañana.

Ya más tranquilo, enfocó sus ojos color miel en la situación; no estaba en aquel set hace años, no era un adolescente, no estaba frente a _él_ a punto de arruinar su vida. Suspiró antes de contestar con natural mentira lo que estaba acostumbrado a decir.

—Todo está bien.

Había dolor en su voz, había esperanzas rotas y tempestad en su mente; pero siempre lograba decirlo, y esta vez no era la excepción.

El vapor que soltaba la tetera los distrajo a ambos del contacto visual, aunque sentía que el joven continuaba observándolo fijamente como si, de esa forma, tuviera la oportunidad de encontrar algo en él; Kise por su parte, comenzó a jugar con la pulsera de tela que tenía en su muñeca derecha. Ahora sabía que no se trataba de Aomine, pero eso no quitaba los nervios que sentía al tener unos ojos azules sobre él.

—Daisuke, un Té de Oolong a la mesa cinco.

La voz provenía del gerente que estaba en la entrada de la pequeña cocina del local. Agradeció mentalmente, pues eso fue suficiente para que lo dejaran de mirar con tanta intensidad.

—Ahora voy —respondió el joven, no sin antes verlo una última vez para irse por dónde vino.

Kise se sirvió un poco de té en una taza para beberlo y si se podía, quemarse la lengua en el proceso para evitar decir lo que tenía justo en el filo de su pensamiento. Fijó su vista en el caminar del último mesero que lo atendió y suspiró ante la gruesa espalda, que era igual a la de Aomine sin duda... todo el físico y el rostro era el mismo, sólo su voz ligeramente más aguda y la piel un par de tonos más clara diferían entre ambos.

Soltó una risa ahogada entre sus dientes y el pedazo de pay que se llevó a la boca; estaba innecesariamente comparándolos porque era un día en particular que le recordaba a _él_ , tanto como el sabor de su postre que sentía era muy familiar. Decidió terminar su comida y el té para continuar con su trayecto y dejar ese hueco atemporal de vida en el olvido.

—Una disculpa. —El joven nuevamente llegó y dejó dos rebanadas de pay y dos tazas con forma de olla con café sobre la mesa, quitó su mochila del asiento y terminó sentándose en el acto justo de frente a él. Kise se sorprendió, pero lo que pasó antes de poder actuar lo dejó helado—. ¿Te llamas Kise Ryota, cierto?

—Si. —No sabía porque respondió de forma automática, pero lo hizo; había pasado tiempo que nadie lo reconocía en la vía pública, específicamente desde que se alejó de los reflectores para evolucionar a director y coordinador detrás de bambalinas en las sesiones fotográficas y pasarelas. Observó como el otro sólo asentía y veía debajo de la mesa, guardó algo en el bolso de su pantalón y comenzó a devorar uno de los pay que llevó—. Lo siento, no entiendo... ¿no estabas trabajando?

—Me debían algo de tiempo extra, sólo lo estoy tomando —contestó ahora meneando la taza con café para darle un sorbo—. Descuida, avisé que me iba a tomar libre unos minutos.

—Ese no es el punto —dijo Kise ahora exaltándose un poco, ¿por qué esa persona se sentaba en su mesa sin pedir permiso primero? Esa actitud arrogante le fastidiaba un poco, era del tipo de personas que hacían y deshacían a su voluntad—. ¿Por qué me preguntaste mi nombre? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué te sientes con tanta confianza?

—Mi nombre es Aomine Daisuke, creo que con eso podrás contestar la mayoría de tus preguntas.

Si Kise sintió nervios cuando lo confundió con su Aomine, ahora su estómago estaba a nada de devolver todo lo que había ingerido. Frente a él, mucho más alto y maduro, se encontraba quien es el hijo de su Aominecchi.

De su gran amor.

Cogió la taza y tomó un poco de té para saciar la sequedad de su boca; ya estaba frío, pero no le importó mucho y continuó bebiendo hasta terminarla. Sus manos temblaron y por error, dejó el recipiente en el filo de la mesa y esta cayó por un movimiento involuntario, se quebró justo frente a sus ojos y él no lograba reaccionar a lo que estaba pasando.

Debía de ser un error... tenía que serlo.

—Ten cuidado, te vas a lastimar. —Daisuke se levantó de su asiento y recogió con su mano los pedazos grandes y los tiró en el bote de basura más cercano, al parecer no quiso ir tan lejos para evitar que escapara—. Te sorprendiste demasiado, creí que ya lo sabías —dijo sentándose nuevamente en la silla y cogió una servilleta para limpiarse los residuos de líquido en su mano; Kise lo veía con una ceja alzada, no comprendiendo lo que decía—. No quitabas tu mirada de mí...

—Lamento si te incomodé, no era mi intención hacerlo —dijo Kise haciendo una leve reverencia, no podía hacer otra cosa para enmendar el escrutinio.

—Yo... creo que igual me pasé un poco. —Daisuke se tocó el cabello que caía sobre su nuca, un ademán igual al de Daiki y al que estaba infinitamente acostumbrado como para saber que realmente lo sentía.

Y por primera vez en tanto tiempo, sonrió de forma sincera. Pero decidió ya evitar el tema por el bien de su salud, no creía soportar otra noticia como esa.

—Pero mírate, cómo has crecido —comentó Kise de forma casual, como si el tiempo que se dejaron de ver fuese sólo de un par de meses y no tantos años como lo eran realmente.

—Demasiado, la última vez que nos vimos era pequeño como para alcanzar las galletas que escondía papá en la alacena —dijo soltando una risilla traviesa al ver cómo Kise brincó en su asiento al escuchar nombrar entre líneas a Daiki—. Y tú también has madurado, ¿esa es una cana?

—Oye, más respeto niño —dijo tapándose su dorada melena, no estaba del todo seguro si aún no tenía, por lo que optó por esconderse y evitar ser más evidenciado de lo que ya era.

—Ja, al fin actúas como de costumbre. —Daisuke le regaló una sonrisa sincera; recargó su codo en la mesa y apoyó una de sus mejillas en la mano, borrando la mueca que había hecho hasta hace poco—. Sabes, tanto tiempo sin saber de lo que has hecho con tu vida, pero a la vez conozco tanto de ti que me confunde un poco lo que estoy sintiendo justo en este momento.

—¿Me dirás qué sientes? —Preguntó Kise con temor, aunque igual intrigado, pues jamás creyó tener esta conversación en su vida; además, se trataba de Daisuke, aquel niño que lo veía con amor infinito, pero que era muy parecido a Daiki en carácter, por lo que no sabía qué esperar ahora.

El tiempo cambia a las personas después de todo.

—Digamos que es felicidad mezclado con tristeza... lo que nos lleva a la nostalgia —contestó devorando otro pedazo de pay—. Sabes, este pay está preparado con la receta que hacía papá en nuestros cumpleaños, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Claro, por eso creí reconocer el sabor... —presuroso, tomó otro pedazo del postre y lo comió lentamente—. Tenía bastante de no probarlo.

—Papá me dio permiso de venderles la receta, siempre que se respetara al cien por ciento su elaboración.

—Y... ¿trabajas a medio tiempo aquí? —Kise quería evadir cualquier tema que los llevara a Daiki, eso era evidente al cambiar el tema de tajo.

—Si, saliendo de la universidad vengo entre semana y algunos sábados y domingos —dijo Daisuke sorbiendo el café de su taza, ahora probablemente frío—. Papá me dio permiso ahora que cumplí la mayoría de edad para trabajar e igual, lo hago para comenzar a valerme por mí mismo.

—Vaya. —Kise suspiró con alivio, quería creer que eso significaba que ahora Daisuke estaba solo en esa ciudad, es decir, que Aomine se había quedado a kilómetros de él, en Nagoya, no sabía si sentirse aliviado o decepcionado. Estornudó por el frio y se repuso mostrando una sonrisa—. Lo siento, ¿y qué estudias?

—Química de los alimentos —respondió terminando con el último trozo del segundo pay que llevó—. Papá dijo que debía de hacer algo mejor de provecho con la inteligencia que tengo, pero a mí me gusta la comida y la cocina, no hay mucho por hacer.

—Oh, ¿eso quiere decir que vas a poner tu propio restaurant?

Daisuke se puso serio de un momento a otro, lo que desconcertó a Kise por completo.

—¿Por qué evades el tema de mi padre, Ryota?

Kise respingó en su lugar, realmente no quería contestar esa pregunta... pero sentía el deber de hacerlo.

Se lo debía, después de prometerle que no lo dejaría y fue lo primero que hizo.

—Porque no tiene caso de hablar de algo que me duele —contestó con toda la sinceridad que tenía. Estaba cansado de fingir que su vida estaba bien cuando en realidad, era un desastre.

—¿Tanto te lastimamos? —Cuestionó nuevamente Daisuke, poniéndose cada vez más serio, aquella simpática sonrisa y calma en los ojos se había esfumado.

—¡No! —Reclamó desesperado—. Es decir, no fueron ustedes, jamás fueron ustedes... yo... —Kise estaba al borde del colapso—. Yo creí que lo mejor era irme de su vida... —respondió tomando presuroso la mano disponible de Daisuke y la apretó contra sí, mirándole a los ojos directamente.

—No juzgo lo que hayas hecho, y tampoco él lo hace, créeme —dijo Daisuke tranquilo, pero aun manteniendo un porte firme—. Nos costó años comprender qué fue lo que pasó, y hasta ahora que te veo puedo entenderlo... —Él usó su otra mano para apretar las suyas y llevarlas cerca de su corazón; una acción que casi logra que suelte las lágrimas, pues sabía lo que significaba porque él se la mostró—. Sin embargo, eso no resuelve las dudas que tuve de niño, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? Si alguna vez te hice daño hace tantos años, lo lamento en verdad.

—Yo soy quien debería de estar diciendo todas esas cosas... —Susurró Kise entre el evidente llanto que reprimía.

Después de eso, ninguno dijo algo para romper el silencio que se cernió sobre la situación. Todo era evidente paz, Kise por fin logró disculparse con una de las personas a las que le había hecho daño indirectamente con la decisión que tomó hace tanto tiempo. Daisuke sólo susurraba cosas como «Todo va a estar bien», «Ya está en el pasado», «Él no te tiene rencor»; eran frases sencillas, pero que reconfortaban su alma por completo.

—Voy por un vaso de agua y pañuelos —interrumpió Daisuke soltando las manos de Kise, y se levantó a buscar lo prometido.

Kise volvió a observarlo en la distancia, no cabía duda alguna en que él era hijo de su Aominecchi, y que, sin duda, había crecido bien; era un joven bueno, justo y sensible, justo como Daiki.

Iba a esperar sólo hasta beber el vaso de agua y arreglarse para salir de ahí; se disculparía con Daisuke, pero no volvería a ese lugar, le haría prometer que no le diría a su padre que estuvo ahí y ya vería la forma de olvidar que alguna vez tuvo ese encuentro.

—Oye Daisuke, ¿no habías dicho que este trabajo lo tenías que entregar hasta el viernes?

Y si Kise sintió arcadas cuando Daisuke se presentó formalmente ante él, ahora sentía que en cualquier momento le daría un infarto directo en el miocardio sin posibilidad de salir vivo de ahí, porque su corazón latió tan rápido que sintió que iba a escapar de su cuerpo.

Las palabras le fallaron, su mente se paralizó y sus ojos ya no vieron a nadie más después de ver la imagen de Aomine Daiki entrando por la puerta principal, sosteniendo con una de sus manos lo que parecía una carpeta color negro; su respiración se veía claramente agitada, pues tal vez corrió demasiado rápido para llegar a la cafetería.

Kise quería morirse justo en ese momento, porque el deseo que reprimió por tanto tiempo cobró fuerza en un instante y el fervor se apoderó de todo su cuerpo; su sueño se cumplió, logró ver nuevamente a Aomine en el presente, ese que estaba viviendo y no creía. Nuevamente sudó y sin siquiera poder evitarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas sin tregua.

Al parecer, la lluvia no se había quedado afuera, ahora llovía dentro de su corazón.

—Lo siento padre, me acaban de avisar que el profesor adelantó la fecha de entrega —dijo Daisuke con una sonrisa; Kise aún no reaccionaba por completo a lo que pasaba.

—¡Sé más responsable en eso! No puedo estar salvando tu trasero por siempre —Aomine golpeó la parte trasera de la cabeza de Daisuke con la palma de su mano, pensaba que era reprimenda suficiente.

—Si, lo que tú digas. —Daisuke sacó la lengua, logrando con eso que Daiki enfureciera más.

—Como sea, si era lo único...

Y la voz de Aomine murió al verlo. Kise se sintió desnudo ante los penetrantes ojos azules que le miraban sin ningún temor, rencor o algo parecido... mejor dicho, sólo había sorpresa en ellos, como si él mismo fuera un milagro o algo similar. No sabía qué hacer, pero sintió estrés cuando Aomine se fue acercando a él esquivando con maestría todo lo que se presentaba en su camino, todo sin perder el contacto visual que mantenían...

Justo como cuando se conocieron.

—Ah, cierto... Padre, aquí está Kise Ryota. —Daisuke lo comentó con fingida despreocupación, como si el hecho de que Kise estuviese ahí no fuera una casualidad más del destino—. Bien, me retiro, tengo que volver a trabajar o el jefe me matará.

Kise lo vio retirarse con lentitud mostrando unos hoyuelos en las comisuras de sus labios; conocía esa maldita sonrisa, pues muchas veces que logró encontrarlo en una travesura hace años, mostraba aquel adorable rostro con inocente falsedad, muy propias de un niño pequeño, pero problemáticas en un joven de casi veinte años. No sabía qué decir o hacer, el susto evocó miedos tan profundos que creía ya estaban muertos, pero volvieron todos en un segundo, así como la emoción y la dicha de respirar el mismo aire que Aomine.

Aun así, se tomaron un par de minutos para observarse de pies a cabeza sin ningún tipo de vergüenza... o al menos Kise sabía que el escrutinio que hacía comiéndose toda la imagen actual de Aomine era recíproca porque se sentía turbado por la analítica mirada del otro sobre él.

En un intento por distraerse, Kise centró sus ojos en la ventana nuevamente y se dio cuenta que la lluvia afuera se detuvo y no estaba seguro en qué momento pasó eso. La imponente presencia del otro no se hizo esperar y el aroma inconfundible a madera de bosque –debido a una loción masculina que bien conocía– pululó en el aire; estrujó su suéter a la altura de pecho, queriendo detener los implacables latidos de su corazón.

Se sentía imbécil al emocionarse por eso, como si fuese nuevamente un adolescente.

—Qué hay, Kise... —Aomine se sentó en la silla que había dejado libre Daisuke—. Has crecido mucho, ¿no crees?

—No tanto como tú —contestó. Suprimió el evidente nerviosismo que lo invadió y de paso, se mordió la lengua antes de decir que para Aomine, los años pasaron y le beneficiaron de manera extraordinaria; era un hombre atractivo, hecho y derecho que mostraba con orgullo algunas canas en su cabeza, las cuales se mezclaban con su cabello azul dando un toque elegante.

Un poco de su corazón se derritió al ver una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro del otro.

Juró que podía morir ahí.

—¿Y desde cuando ya no viven en Nagoya? —Preguntó Kise. Involuntariamente volvió a jugar con la pulsera de tela, tocándola de manera insistente con sus dedos, pero cuando sintió la mirada de Aomine dirigida hacia su manía, recordó lo que eso representaba y la escondió nuevamente debajo del suéter.

—Hace ya más de un año, recién que Dai entró a la universidad —respondió Aomine, Kise agradeció que no dijera nada de lo que recién vieron sus ojos—. Dai se mudó al siguiente día de su ceremonia de fin de cursos y yo me tuve que esperar un poco más para terminar de arreglar mis asuntos de trabajo antes de cambiarnos de manera definitiva y completa.

—¿Les va bien? —Kise jaló su mochila hacia él y sacó una botella de agua que tenía, dio un sorbo para deshacer el nudo que habitaba en su garganta—. Dai me dijo que trabajaba a medio tiempo aquí así que...

—Nos va bien. Tengo un buen trabajo ya que una editorial de la región se interesó en mi portafolio desde hace un par de años —dijo Aomine relajando su postura más, estiró sus piernas bajo la mesa hasta rozarlas de manera casual con las suyas, lo que lo hizo brincar en su lugar por la sorpresa—. Pero siempre rechacé la oferta de mudarnos, o eso fue hasta que Dai tomó la decisión de venir a estudiar a Tokio y pues, sabes que siempre lo apoyaré en todo.

—Me da gusto por ambos, tal parece que la vida les ha tratado justamente. —Kise sonrió y a su vez, frenó el estúpido impulso de estirar su mano para acariciar la barbilla del otro como tantas veces soñó volver a hacerlo. Vio acercarse a Daisuke y aprovecho la oportunidad para estirar sus brazos y relajarse, ya que repentinamente, el ambiente se puso sofocante.

Aunque admitía que la situación era demasiado normal... que le asustaba un poco.

—Cortesía de la casa —dijo Daisuke dejando sobre la mesa una crepa que escurría queso por sus orillas y una pequeña jarra de té helado de limón; los vasos, platos y cubiertos se colocaron justo delante de ellos y la mesa pronto tomó color —. Y en, serio viejo, dije cortesía de la casa, no quiero que pagues a mis espaldas en la caja. Yo invito esta ronda si prometen que iremos a cenar la próxima semana.

—Ja, como si te hiciera caso mocoso —la risa jocosa de Aomine enfadó de forma evidente a Daisuke, ya que su ceja derecha tembló y todo rastro de felicidad se esfumó de su rostro—. Yo soy tu padre, me molesta que hagas estas cosas y lo sabes.

—Si, lo que digas. —Daisuke sacudió su mano restando importancia y retomó su energía natural para ahora dirigirse a Kise—. Ryota, espero que te guste y quieras volver a visitarnos. —Y así como llegó, se fue sin decir algo más, sólo guiñó un ojo cómplice.

Apenas los dejaron solos, se pusieron a comer lo que habían llevado, disfrutando en un confidente silencio los alimentos que masticaban; pero las miradas hablaban más de lo que uno esperaba, y los ojos azules de Aomine transmitían la intensidad que se reflejaban en las olas del mar durante la noche; en cambio, los orbes color miel de Kise se dejaba absorber por todo eso, desbordando anhelo cada vez que sus pestañas se balanceaban cuando abría y cerraba sus ojos.

Demasiadas preguntas murieron y otras más nacieron en la tregua que nació de ese momento; Kise tenía tantas cosas que decir, que no sabía si alguna de ellas valía la pena, pero sobre todas ellas, había algo que habitaba al final de sus labios, una que no había vuelto a pronunciar después de separarse de él y creía necesario decirla.

Por él, por Aomine... por aquello que tuvieron.

Darle paz a su historia.

—Estuvo delicioso —dijo Aomine secando su boca con una servilleta desechable y de forma no premeditada, apiló los trastos que ya estaban sucios.

—Lo es realmente, no entiendo porque no lo apoyaste en un principio —dijo Kise, aunque su tono de voz sonaba a reproche, por lo que él lo miró con una ceja alzada—. Me lo contó Daisuke, dijo algo respecto a que le dijiste que aprovechara mejor su cerebro.

—Y aún lo pienso. —Kise lo sabía, Aomine no se guardaba nada... a veces no entendía que le vio a ese cabezota—. Pero no por eso no lo apoyaré en lo que quiera hacer. Es un chico muy inteligente, más de lo que fue su madre y realmente quería algo diferente para él; pero así es la felicidad y eso le he enseñado, que persista en lo que le gusta y lo atrape.

Ah, por estas cosas era que lo amaba; Aomine no atesoraba muchas cosas en la vida, pero sin duda, Daisuke ha sido lo número uno y esa era una de las cosas que él admiraba.

—Hablas como todo un papá cuervo, señor tengo un hijo con _C.I._ * más elevado que el promedio —se burló Kise señalándolo con el dedo índice. Recordó lo que sintieron cuando les dijeron que Daisuke era el más inteligente en su curso; Aomine se puso colorado del rostro—. Sé que es así, lo amas demasiado y como todo padre, sólo quieres lo mejor para él.

Kise comenzó a reír, evitando de esa forma sentir el calor que desprendía la presencia de Aomine en su espacio vital y el torrente de emociones que despertaba a su paso. Nuevamente le observó y ahora estaba mucho más relajado manteniendo la mirada fija en él y se removió incómodo... y eso le alertó, él era el único que se sentía así, Aomine estaba despreocupado como siempre.

Y su mirada se opacó por el dolor que sintió, tal parecía que a él no le interesaba mucho comentar su pasado, no se le veía nervioso por las referencias a esa vida que tuvieron juntos o hablar sobre lo que no habían hecho, del por qué Kise se fue abruptamente de sus vidas... y eso le decepcionó un poco.

—Y también te amo a ti —comentó Aomine de forma tan natural, que Kise sintió como su cuerpo de transportó a la primera vez que le dijo lo mismo hace tantos años—. Ya pronto va a ser tu cumpleaños... cumples treinta y dos y te sigues viendo como de diecisiete, ¿acaso eres de los traga años?

—No es mi culpa que la vida te maltrató más que a mí, Aominecchi. —Tardó un poco, pero recobró la fuerza para volver a conectar su cerebro y poder contestar con maestría a los comentarios del otro. Su cuerpo vibro al pronunciar nuevamente aquel nombre—. Tú ya vas para los treinta y seis, no tienes de qué quejarte.

—Y extrañaba que me contestarás así. —Nuevamente, Kise sintió que su alma se escapó de su cuerpo—. Es tan raro… jamás creí encontrarte por estos rumbos de Tokio. Una de las razones por las que igual, decidí no irme de Nagoya hace años, fue porque quería esperar el momento en el que volvieras…

—No tiene caso hablar de eso, ¿no crees? —La duda en la voz de Kise no le daba el suficiente convencimiento para no hablar de ese tema, pero Aomine decidió asentir.

—Está bien, si no quieres que hablemos del pasado por mí mejor. —Aomine parecía ahora serio, nada comparado con el señor relajado que pretendía ser hace minutos—. Pero si quiero que quede en claro algo, sé por qué te fuiste hace años, a pesar de que te negaste a decirme, pude deducirlo después de años e igual, fracasos en relaciones sentimentales —dijo Aomine—. Lo hiciste porque pensaste que era lo mejor para mí, ¿cierto? Todo se fue en picada después de que me internaron aquella vez en el hospital y tú te negabas a verme… pensaste que, sin ti, yo tendría más tiempo para mí y para Daisuke, creíste innecesariamente, que mi vida sería más tranquila… pero te equivocaste Kise.

» Yo sentí que me moría cuando ya no logré localizarte, cuando le pediste a nuestros conocidos que no nos dijeran nada, Daisuke se deprimió y yo me caí junto a él. —Kise vio como a Aomine las lágrimas lo traicionaron y ahora su rostro estaba empapado de ellas, así como estaba él con su confesión—. Pero por él y por mí, logré salir de allí; después de meses de trabajo, Daisuke y yo comprendimos que estábamos bien sin ti, pero que estaríamos mejor contigo, por lo que ambos no perdimos la esperanza de algún día verte otra vez.

Aomine dobló la manga de su camisa de cuadros y mostró su muñeca derecha; Kise abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo y se tapó su boca con sus manos mitigando el llanto. Sus sentimientos se desbordaron por completo, no creía que Aomine aun tendría aquella vieja pulsera de tela que le regaló hace ya tiempo.

Una idéntica a la suya, la que por tantos años nunca tuvo el valor de quitarse.

—No te estoy reclamando nada, ya que fue mi decisión. Por lo que ahora te pregunto, ¿tienes alguna otra objeción para no estar conmigo? —dijo Aomine, limpiando el rastro de lágrimas de su rostro y sonriendo como siempre lo hacía—. Porque Daisuke ya tiene casi veinte años, se sabe valer por sí mismo; yo tengo un trabajo estable que me da el lujo de pagar un increíble departamento céntrico, aun soy joven, apuesto e increíblemente carismático cuando me lo propongo y… te amaría más que a nada en el mundo, estaría contigo esta vida y las que nos hagan falta.

Kise estaba anonadado con lo que había pasado aquel día, ¿acaso podía existir una propuesta más romántica? Lo dudaba, porque una declaración de amor así, sólo podía hacerla Aomine.

—No… —Kise sacó de su escondite la pulsera y alzó su mano con mucho orgullo para presumirla—. Ninguna.

Kise miró a Aomine levantarse de su lugar para situarse justo a su lado –donde siempre debió estar–, se puso en cunclillas y le tomó su mano para besarla con ternura infinita. Sus ojos se veían fijamente, y eso logró ponerlo en extremo nervioso, pues la lentitud con la que Aomine se acercaba peligrosamente a su boca, le generó ansiedad y dudas, sobre si aún su historia de amor tenía oportunidad, acerca de lo que hubiese pasado de no haber huido… pensando si era lo mejor para ellos en ese momento.

Quería huir, pero tan pronto como el beso de Aomine le llegó hasta el alma, sintió que todo se desmoronó alrededor de los dos, el mundo el que se refugió todo este tiempo dejó de existir; para ellos en ese momento, nada tenía más importancia que acariciar los labios ajenos con suavidad y cariño. Kise fue el primero en abrir los ojos después de que el trémulo beso terminó, y lo que encontraron sus orbes dorados fue al Aomine que conoció hace quince años, aquel joven ansioso por devorarse el mundo por completo dispuesto a dar el máximo de sí mismo por él y por su hijo; tan pronto como posó su mano en la mejilla de él y parpadeó, regresó la imagen del otro, con canas, algunas arrugas en la frente y paño en el cuello.

Pero para él, era el hombre ideal, con todo y las imperfecciones que tenía. Sonrió, pues un futuro prometedor le esperaba junto a quién era la persona más maravillosa del mundo.

—Esta vez no te vas a escapar de mí tan fácilmente. —Aomine recargó su frente en la de Kise y entrelazó sus dedos—. Vámonos juntos, a dónde tú quieras.

—Es lo que esperé toda una vida, Aominecchi.

Aomine sacó su billetera sin dejar de tomar su mano y dejó un fajo de billetes sobe la mesa; ambos rieron, pues sabían que Daisuke se enojaría por eso y salieron corriendo antes de que los atraparan. La mochila de Kise quedó en el olvido junto a sus audífonos –que le permitían refugiarse en su realidad–, y a la desilusión en ese pequeño rincón de la cafetería, donde esperaba regresar y crear más momentos.

La campanilla de entrada sonó indicando el inicio de una nueva vida, ahora juntos.

.

.

" _[…] Todo se movía a mi alrededor_  
 _Y no sabía que hacer_  
 _No sabía si besarte o salir a correr_  
 _Y me tomaste de la mano para siempre […]"_

 _Afuera del planeta – Manuel Medrano._

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, aquí estoy... espero no estar tan verde en esto de escribir, porque ya tengo bastante sin hacerlo como se debe. Esta pequeña historia esta compuesta por más prompts que aparecerán durante el mes AoKi, por lo que este fanfic va a estar contado a la inversa.

El siguiente capítulo (o el anterior, como gusten verlo) es el prompt "Sombra".

Saludos desde los confines del mundo. Besos de chocolate.

 _Cadiie Mustang._


End file.
